


【尾井】エロかわいい

by yhxyssp



Category: SP 警視庁警備部警護課第四係
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 不知道该起什么标题，于是把想表达的那种感觉当成了标题。可能有点OOC。因为是中文所以没法浊点喘……但有一些小心心。哈哈……
Relationships: Ogata Souichirou/Inoue Kaoru





	【尾井】エロかわいい

“唔唔……”

“等等——手，手在做什么呢？”

尾形把井上的手从裤裆上拽开——井上自己的裤裆。只是进行到门廊热吻的阶段，就开始忙着给自己手淫；真是各种意义上的前代未闻……

“啊，但是……”

“等不及了吗？那快进屋到床上去。”

尾形拉着井上进了卧室，抓着他的手腕扔向床褥，井上跌在柔软的床垫上弹弹。尾形利落地蹲下，推开井上的双腿，给他一个粗暴强烈的口交。

“噫噫♡——不行，这样……就快……”

尾形没理会，只是一刻不停地加大刺激。井上被他舔得晕头转向，眼睛都快变成桃心状了。尾形桑的舌头和他审视的眼神一样锐利，然而射在係长嘴里是绝对不可……咦，有那么不可以吗？他腰间的肌肉开始不听话地抽动。糟糕，是真的忍不住了……

“咿——对不起……”

果然还是泄出来了。他羞愧却又惬意地摊开双手，在床上消停下来。稍微睁开眼睛偷瞄，瞥见尾形咽下了他的精液，突出的喉结上下滚动。哇……自己最近有多吃水果，肉食吃得不算太多。味道应该不会太糟吧……

“不必道歉。”尾形仍是不愿多话，争分夺秒地推进着性事进度。他起身抬颌，睨视着井上扯开领带：“脱掉衣服，在床上躺好吧。”

井上照做了，他们把衣物搭在椅背上，皮带扣与钥匙叮当碰响。井上平躺进尾形的床里，尾形爬上床吻他，从嘴巴到脖颈，粗糙的手指在井上的躯干上探索。热烈的亲吻让井上喘不过气，只好偏开头，从交颈的缝隙中偷息。

“你还真是敏感……”

尾形撑起身，俯视着井上笑道。他的手向下探去，沿着腰际，摸过年轻人肌肉饱满的臀线，紧实的大腿。井上愣愣地看向尾形，他有些搞不清该害羞还是佩服了，尾形桑向来很可靠，在床上也是这样熟练……

尾形轻拍了拍井上的腿。不算痛的触感和清脆的掌掴声打断了他的走神。“把腿打开，要为你扩张了。”

井上试探着把腿分开一点。尾形将润滑液挤在掌间，摩擦着双手暖热：“再张开一点。”

“啊……好的。”井上尴尬地挪挪脚板，尾形忍不住笑了。“还不够，再打开。”

“还？……”井上愕然。他羞得有些恼了，索性把头一扭用双手掰开腿，开到腿跟的韧带都感到拉伸的程度，摆成一个标准的M字。尾形的笑意更多了，他低语：“这不是能做到嘛……保持这样，别动。”

黏黏的润滑液被抹在井上的穴口。尾形的手指缓缓推进来，即便他总是把指甲修剪得整整齐齐，强烈的异物感还是让井上打了个冷战。“痛吗？”

“不痛。只是……很奇怪。”说话的工夫里，尾形已经轻柔地搅起了手指，井上慌得双手掐紧了自己的大腿。“别怕。放松些……相信我。”

井上绷着脸点点头。第二根手指也加进来了，充足的润滑让他免于疼痛，甚至有些舒服起来，下半身又有了起立的趋势。碰到前列腺的话就会产生快感，他可是做了功课的；照现在的感觉来看，应该是快找到了……

“尾形桑……能不能，往上面一点……？”

井上勾起头看向尾形，试探的笑容仿佛在问能不能报销零食钱。尾形也失笑，按他说的向上弯起手指：“这里比较舒服？”

“那边……多少有些……啊♡——”

一声气息不稳的惊呼。尾形知道这是找对了地方，便慢慢揉弄那处；井上深长地呼吸着，沉浸在快感中，紧绷的身体也慢慢放松下来。尾形加进了第三支手指，耐心地戳着让他舒服的地方。

井上平躺在床上，在快感中沉醉得迷迷糊糊的。他大口喘着气，肌肉隐现的小腹也伴着气息起落。前列腺按摩带来的惬意像潮汐般缓和地推着他，他的阴茎不觉中又挺翘在肚子上，从小口渗出了前液。

“尾形桑……抱，抱歉……”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“那个……又♡，想去了……”

他的声音微弱下去，擅自颤抖着，又迎来了一次小高潮。阴茎吐出几滴精液，稀稀拉拉地落在小腹上。他自顾自地畅快呼气，又懒倦地摊进床里。

“又去了？”尾形停下了手指的爱抚，“你今晚可是好享受呢。已经第二次了，还要继续做吗？”

“嗯……要做要做。”井上晕乎乎地点着头。“想让尾形桑也舒服……”

尾形抽出了手指。“真的？支撑得住吗？”

“不要小看我！”井上嘟哝着抗议。他主动翻过身，趴在床上翘起屁股。尾形笑着摇摇头，自己最偏爱的小孩，体力还是和工作时一样了得。他带上套子，把住井上的腰肢，抵上已经准备万全的入口。

“要进去了哦……”

井上埋在枕头里，又忍不住扭着头向后看。“请，请慢一点……”

尾形缓缓施力进入井上体内。“放心吧。……真是馋色的贪心鬼……”

井上向下塌腰，一边缓缓吐气，迎接尾形的进入。坚硬的性器插进井上的甬道，蹭着他初次被开发的敏感内壁，强烈的刺激让他瑟缩起来。巨大的性器让他觉得坠胀，但被挤压到的前列腺又不断传来快乐。矛盾的感觉加上之前两次绝顶的消耗，井上的脑子已经混乱一团了。

尾形慢慢顶入，终于全部插进了井上身体中。他小心地俯身，好好将井上抱进自己怀里。“还好吗？”

“……没问题。”井上闷声答道，“……动吧。”

尾形摆动腰肢，在井上体内抽插起来。电流一样的快感从下体传遍井上全身，在床单上摩擦的乳头、被尾形揽住的腰间、在小腹间甩动的阴茎，到处都觉得舒服。他的身体像被尾形火热的性器劈开，每当蹭过最要命的那一点，就泛起一阵让人陶醉的酥麻。随着尾形抽插的速度加快，快感更是愈发强烈，他快要耐不住了，情不自禁地呻吟着感叹。

“啊♡……好舒服哦……唔……又，又顶到了……”

尾形用力顶弄几次，又加大了进出的幅度，开始最后的冲刺。他将每一击都重重地顶到最深处，连床垫都被他们震得不住弹动，而井上正被上下颠簸的作用力夹在其中。他已经射不出什么了，但快感还是源源不断地袭来。他不自觉地耸起肩攥紧了床单，好像有什么前所未见的、不得了的东西要降临了。

“不行，不行了♡……太多了……有什么要来了……哇啊——不行，要，要出来了♡——”

井上第三次达到了极致的高潮。他全身止不住地颤抖着，似乎连横膈膜都开始痉挛。阴茎只挤出几滴稀薄的液体，巅峰的快感却几乎将他的理智彻底掀翻。尾形也狠狠地连顶几次，把欲望释放在井上身体深处。绝顶让二人的眼前都是一片炫白。尾形始终温柔地抱着井上，酸甜的余韵也格外持久。

待余韵消去，尾形慢慢退出井上的身体。“……尽兴了吗？”

“尽兴……呼……”

井上没能答完。他扑在枕头里，已经流着口水睡着了。

\--

早上的阳光照得井上醒了过来。柔软的被子将他包裹得完好，四周却不是他熟悉的卧室。他慢慢想起昨夜疯狂的情事，侧头一看，尾形就睡在他的身边。

就像能感受到井上的目光那样，尾形也随之醒了过来。“早上好。”

井上一时有些慌乱，壮着胆回应。“早，早上好……”

尾形笑了。“要再多睡一点吗？”

井上摇摇头，掀开被子离开了床铺。他的身上并没有什么污渍，尾形昨晚帮他清理过了。他站在窗口活动活动肩颈腰身，灵活地穿上衬衫与长裤。“不睡了。我去下洗手间……然后……冰箱里有什么吃的吗？肚子饿了……”

“面包、牛奶、饭团都有。”尾形坐起身笑道，“随便你吃。”

井上道过谢，一溜烟窜得不见人。尾形坐在床上看着卧室门口，好笑的抓抓自己蓬乱的头发。

年轻人的体力真是不得了啊。

END


End file.
